


His deepest fear

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Dean is afraid that one day he might lose Sam





	His deepest fear

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, lies // 175 words

When the door fall shut behind Sam, Dean clenched the fist and rested his forehead on it.

„Hey, you're my brother, not my babysitter,“ Sam had told him with a wide grin.  
„It's just a literary reading, not a monster hunt.“

But Dean could read in his eyes that this was a lie; something was going on, and Sam was not willing to share it with him. There were so many lies in their life; necessary lies to keep others safe. Most people weren't ready to live with the truth; that the world was not a friendly, happy place. 

But it should be different between him and Sam; he could still remember the time where they had trusted each other blind; no secrets, no lies. The same goal, the same way.

So much had happened since then, too much maybe. They started to drift apart. And the thought that one day Sam might go and never come back scared Dean more than any demon or vampire. Because he knew, without him he would be lost.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly


End file.
